It's Tough Being a Boss!
by Hanyo4
Summary: Keseharian Tsuna sebagai Vongola Decimo penuh dengan letupan senjata dan keabsurdan orang-orang di sekitarnya [main pair : adult!RebornxTsuna (R27), mention of allx27, boss!Tsuna] 9YL!AR. Drabbble.
1. Chapter 1

**It's Tought Being a Boss!**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada Keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Drabble R27, mention of allx27, boss!Tsuna.**

 **Alternative Reality, 9YL!**

 **WARN : OOC, agak ambigay, receh.**

* * *

 **[Drabble 1 : Stressed Out]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, pemegang jabatan tertinggi pada sebuah kelompok mafia tekemuka—Vongola, mengalami konflik klise, _paperwork._ Pria berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu menghabiskan waktunya dalam seminggu terakhir dengan menggenggam pulpen, bukan pistol—meski harus Tsuna akui kalau ia sangat membenci senjata api itu.

Bukannya habis, _paperwork-_ nya malah berlipat ganda. Sialnya, berkat didikan Reborn yang kelewat EKSTRIM _—_ kalau kata Ryohei—Tsuna jadi tak bisa berhenti, sebelum semuanya selesai.

Para penjaganya khawatir dengan keadaan bos mereka. Tsuna lebih terlihat seperti _gelandangan_ ketimbang bos mafia. Wajahnya kusut, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya yang berwarna hazel, bibirnya kering seperti kekurangan air, dan yang paling parah adalah, rambut coklatnya yang urak-urakkan—ok, kalau yang ini memang sudah dari sananya begitu.

Seandainya Reborn tidak mengacungkan senapan kesayangannya, Tsuna mungkin masih enggan untuk mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi panas itu.

" _Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kau masih belum bangkit dari mejamu, kubuat saraf utamamu berhenti bekerja."_ Begitu kata tutor sadisnya.

Tsuna mana bisa membantah kalau sudah diancam oleh orang _itu_?

Belum lagi, Reborn menyuruhnya untuk istirahat total selama dua hari. Ok, itu hal biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau istirahat total _plus_ penjagaan ketat dari para penjaganya?!

Bahkan untuk ijin ke toilet pun Tsuna harus terjebak oleh ilusi buatan Mukuro atau menghindar dari serangan tonfa mendadak milik Hibari. Jujur saja ia jadi bingung, dia ini bos mereka atau tahanan mereka sih?

"Kalau kalian masih menghalangiku, kubuat kalian cuti selama satu bulan penuh." Ancamnya dengan nada kesal.

Mukuro mendengus, "Kalau begitu, aku malah tambah senang. Artinya aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengambil alih tubuhmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Dan, aku punya kesempatan untuk _menggigitmu_ sampai mati, _herbivore_." Hibari memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap menyerang Tsuna.

Tsuna menepuk jidatnya. Salah ucapan dia.

Mukuro dan Hibari mulai menyerang, Tsuna langsung memasuki mode _hyper dying will_ -nya. Dua penjaga terkuatnya langsung ia lumpuhkan dengan satu serangan, _zero point breakthrough : First edition._

Tsuna segera angkat kaki sebelum es yang membekukan Mukuro dan Hibari mencair.

 **.**

 **.**

Anggap saja setelah menjadi bos mafia, kesialan Tsuna masih belum berkurang. Contohnya saja hari ini, dimana setelah mengalahkan Mukuro dan Hibari, sekujur tubuhnya malah nyeri-nyeri—sama seperti pertama kali ia memasuki mode _hyper dying will._

Daaaannnnn, bukan hanya itu, yang bertugas menjaganya saat ini adalah tutor sadis kesayangannya, Reborn.

Reborn yang sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya seribu kali menyeramkan ketimbang Reborn yang masih dibelenggu oleh kutukan arcobaleno. Pria dewasa itu hobi mengacungkan _pistol-_ nya ke Tsuna. Baik pistol asli maupun pisto—ah, sudahlah, Tsuna tak mau mengingatnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, Tsuna bisa mendengar bunyi _safety handgun_ yang dilepas.

"Mau kemana kau?" Suara berat mengalun dengan indah, Tsuna jadi iri kenapa suaranya tidak sekeren itu.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?" mengabaikan senapan yang mengarah padanya, Tsuna turun dari ranjang.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau ke toilet, hah?"

"Terserah aku dong, memang kau punya hak apa mengganggu kebutuhan pribadiku?"

 _DOR!_

Satu tembakan meleset. Mengenai lampu tidur yang berada persis di sisi kiri Tsuna.

"Aku anggap kau ingin melihatku terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang lebih lama." Keluh si brunet kesal.

"Seorang bos harus bisa menjaga kesehatan dirinya sendiri."

" _For f*ck sake,_ Reborn!" Tsuna mengacak rambutnya kasar, menatap nyalang sosok jangkung itu. "Aku hanya ingin ke toilet. TO-I-LET! Dan ruangan itu hanya berjarak sepuluh langkah dari sini! Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku ini sedang sakit parah, hah?"

"Kau memang sedang sakit, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn mengikis jarak, ia menyimpan kembali pistolnya di belakang punggung. "Mentalmu itu sedang sakit. saking sakitnya, kemarin kau sampai tak bisa membedakan mana pulpen dan mana sumpit."

Kening Tsuna mengkerut. "Maksudnya?"

Reborn mendecih sesaat, sebelum mengangkat tubuh ramping Tsuna ke dalam gendongannya. Bukan gendongan manis seperti tuan utrid an pangeran, tapi lebih mirip seperti orang yang sedang mengangkut karung beras di pundaknya. _Tidak berat sama sekali,_ pikirnya. Mungkin nanti setelah ini ia akan menambah latihan Tsuna lima kali lipat.

"Mau apa kau, Reborn?!" ujar Tsuna kesal.

"Toilet. Kau sendiri yang bilang mau ke sana."

Kalah dalam berdebat, Tsuna mengembungkan pipinya.

Namun sesampainya di toilet, Reborn mendapati bosnya sudah tertidur pulas.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Tought Being a Boss!**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada Keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Drabble R27, mention of allx27, boss!Tsuna.**

 **Alternative Reality, 9YL!**

 **WARN : OOC, agak ambigay, receh**

* * *

 **[Drabble 2 : Teacher and Lover]**

 _DOR!_

Tsuna berhasil melumpuhkan lawan, tanpa menghilangkan nyawa. Di sisi lain para penjaganya nyaris berhasil menghabisi jumlah musuh.

Bos mafia itu menghela napas panjang sebelum keluar dari mode _hyper dying will_ -nya.

"Dame-Tsuna, keakuratanmu dalam menembak masih buruk." Ujar Reborn yang berada tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Yang penting kan tidak mengenai organ vital."

Pria berjas hitam itu mendecih kesal. "Kau membuat pertahananmu penuh celah. Jika kau terlalu _lembut_ pada lawan, ia bisa menghabisimu dalam sekejap. Kau tahu, meski terluka mereka masih bisa mengambil senjata."

Tsuna berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Kedua lengannya terlipat depan dada. Ia bisa melihat Gokudera dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk mengikat lawan mereka yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. "Tapi instingku tidak berkata demikian, Reborn. Mungkin mereka sudah pesimis menang, makanya tidak menyerang lagi sekalipun bisa."

"Dasar naïf." Reborn beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Tsuna yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan heran.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau dan Reborn-san bertengkar lagi, Tsuna-kun?" Tanya Kozato Enma, pewaris kesepuluh Shimon _family._

Tsuna meneguk habis wine yang tersisa di gelasnya. "Tidak tahu! Dia marah tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kemudian mengacuhkanku beberapa hari ini!" wajahnya merona merah, terbuai pengaruh alkohol.

"Tsu—Tsuna-kun, jangan minum lagi. Kau sudah mabuk!" Enma menghentikan tangan Tsuna saat pria berambut coklat itu bermaksud menuang wine ke gelasnya.

Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau jadi sama seperti Reborn, mengesalkan."

"Bukan begitu! Kalau kau mabuk, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya ke penjagamu nanti?"

"Tenang saja, mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan misi masing-masing."

"Eh?" sepasang manik crimson itu melebar. "La—lalu bagaimana caranya kau ke sini?" Enma panik. Bagaimana bisa bos mafia yang jadi incaran banyak pembunuh bayaran dibiarkan keluar tanpa penjagaan?

"Keluar lewat jendela… lalu _meminjam_ motor milik Gokudera…" desis Tsuna lirih. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Bukan _meminjam_ namanya kalau kau tak izin! Lagipula mana mau Gokudera-san meminjamkan motornya—"

 _DOR!_

Ucapan Enma terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi tembakan. Seketika bar damai itu langsung penuh dengan teriakan panik. Pengunjung serta pelayannya kocar-kacir, begitu melihat sekelompok pria berjas hitam memblokir pintu masuk.

"Tsu—Tsuna-kun…" desis Enma.

Tsuna masih setia di posisinya. Kepalanya menempel pada meja, matanya tertutup rapat. "Jangan melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan, Enma-kun." Bisik Tsuna sepelan mungkin.

Enma mengangguk.

"Dimana Vongola _Decimo_ dan Shimon _Decimo_?!" gertak salah satu dari pria bersenjata itu. seluruh orang yang ada di bar dijadikan sebagai sandera.

Tsuna mendecih, diam-diam mengarahkan pistolnya ke sumber suara.

 _DOR!_

Tepat sasaran.

Kawanan pria itu langsung menyadari keberadaan orang yang mereka cari. Tanpa aba-aba, Enma langsung masuk ke mode _hyper_ miliknya. Sementara Tsuna dengan wajah datar menggenggam dua pistol di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Sesuai dengan firasatnya, tempat itu sudah dikepung musuh. Beberapa pengunjung adalah musuh yang sedang menyamar. Tsuna menyuruh Enma untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang terlebih dahulu, sementara dirinya akan menjadi umpan.

"Jangan bodoh Tsuna-kun! Aku tidak mau ditembak mati Reborn-san di tempat." Keluh Enma.

"Akan kubuktikan pada tutor sadis itu kalau aku jago menembak."

 _DOR!_

Satu tembakan melesat, menghancurkan pistol lawan dan melukai tangannya.

Dengan kekuatan gravitasinya, Enma menerbangkan orang-orang itu sekaligus membuat _barrier_ anti peluru di sekelilingnya.

Satu kesalahan yang ia lakukan adalah, sempat meragukan kekuatan seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Orang itu meraih titel Vongola _Decimo_ bukan tanpa apa-apa. Walau tanpa mode _hyper_ -nya Tsuna mampu melumpuhkan puluhan lawan, membuat mereka tidak berkutik.

"Heh, sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini jago menembak…" Tsuna berdiri sempoyongan kemudian runtuh tak sadarkan diri.

Enma langsung meraih tubuh sahabatnya sebelum pria itu mencium dinginnya marmer. Si rambut merah menghela napas lega di kala mendapati tubuh Tsuna tak terluka sedikit pun.

 _Hanya tidur rupanya_.

Tak lama ia mendengar decit sepatu mendekatinya. Enma siap siaga menyerang, meski kedua lengannya sedang menggendong Tsuna dalam dekapan.

"Serahkan murid bodoh itu padaku, biar aku yang akan memberinya pelajaran." Ujar orang itu dengan suara bariton yang sangat Enma kenal.

Enma menghela napas, lalu menatap wajah tidur Tsuna yang polos. "Kau membuatnya uring-uringan, Reborn-san."

Bibir Reborn membentuk seringaian sambil menerima tubuh Tsuna ke dekapanya. "Jika itu bisa membuatnya jauh lebih kuat, seharusnya kulakukan saja dari dulu."

Ada kalanya dimana Enma tidak mengerti pola pikir orang-orang Vongola. Ah tidak, ia memang tidak pernah mengerti pikiran absurd orang-orang Vongola.

Reborn beranjak meninggalkan Enma. "Oh iya, aku sudah menghubungi Adelheid. Dia bilang akan datang _menjemputmu_ , Enma-kun."

Enma bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Benar kata Tsuna, Reborn adalah orang yang sadis.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Tought Being a Boss!**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada Keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Drabble R27, mention of allx27, boss!Tsuna.**

 **Alternative Reality, 9YL!**

 **WARN : OOC, agak ambigay, receh**

* * *

 **[Drabble 3 : Vongola's Vacation]**

Ada agenda wajib yang dilakukan setahun sekali, liburan bersama. Dalam lima hari penuh Tsuna dan penjaganya akan berlibur di pulau pribadi milik Vongola.

Tak hanya para penjaga, Tsuna turut mengajak Enma dan keluarganya, Dino, dan Millifiore _family_. Beberapa mantan arcobaleno juga turut ikut serta.

Tsuna tahu, liburan yang _damai_ hanya ada dalam ekspektasi. Karena kenyataannya, beberapa orang saling mendeklarasikan perang, membuat _event_ tersendiri untuk saling mengalahkan. Dan sialnya, Varia juga sedang berada di pulau itu. kekacauan makin menjadi.

Mengungsikan diri, Tsuna memilih sisi pulau bagian lain yang lumayan sepi.

"Akhirnyaaaaaaa…." Ia merentangkan badan lalu mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

"Seperti anak kecil saja, Dame-Tsuna."

"Re—Reborn?!"

Reborn menatap muridnya. Kemeja putih yang beberapa kancing atasnya terbuka, menampilkan dada yang terlihat maskulin. Lengan panjang dan celana bahan hitam yang digulung hingga setengahnya, membuat Tsuna terlihat _menggoda_.

Ketika Tsuna mau melayangkan protes, angin kencang menerpa keduanya. Tsuna dan Reborn sama-sama menatap ke arah laut.

"Kurasa berada di dekat magnet pembawa masalah tidak buruk juga." Sindir Reborn sarkas.

Tsuna mendecih, merogoh saku untuk mengambil sarung tangannya. "Seberapa jauh?"

Manik _onyx_ mencoba untuk fokus pada satu titik. "Lima kilometer. Ada bau mesiu. Mungkin mereka ingin—"

 _DOR!_

Peluru menghancurkan batang pohon kelapa yang berada di antara keduanya.

"Mengacaukan liburanmu?" lanjut Reborn.

"Ada yang datang," Tsuna melesat terbang ke arah laut. Mencoba untuk menghentikan laju misil musuh yang mengarah ke pulau itu. misil berhasil lenyap saat Tsuna menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya, _X-burner._

Kapal musuh juga langsung hancur berkeping-keping setelah Reborn menembaknya dengan _chaos shoot_.

Tak lama, Tsuna mendarat di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan panggil aku magnet pembawa masalah."

Reborn terkekeh.

"JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

Para penjaga berlari mendekati bos mereka. Memastikan bahwa Tsuna tidak terluka.

Reborn melirik Tsuna sesaat sebelum melemparkan jas hitamnya ke arah si _brunette._ "Seorang bos tidak mengumbar-umbar tubuh polosnya ke orang lain." Ujarnya.

Wajah Tsuna memerah.

Meski menyebalkan, terkadang Reborn juga bisa memberikannya kejutan tak terduga.

* * *

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's Tought Being a Boss!**

 **Story** **© Hanyo4**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn** **© Amano Akira**

 **Tidak ada Keuntungan komersil yang didapatkan oleh penulis. Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Drabble R27, mention of allx27, boss!Tsuna.**

 **Alternative Reality, 9YL!**

 **WARN : OOC, agak ambigay, receh.**

* * *

 **[Drabble 4 : Jealousy]**

Kalau ada yang Reborn tidak suka dari seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi, salah satunya mungkin wajah polosnya.

Sungguh, di umurnya yang sudah kepalan dua, tampang polos Tsuna—namun maut—memang bisa menyita banyak perhatian.

Reborn menyeruput sedikit gelas winenya. Manik _onyx_ itu tak lepas barang sedetik pun dari sosok berambut coklat di seberang sana. Tsuna sedang berbicara dengan beberapa pria asing, tokoh penting di dunia bawah mungkin.

Mata Reborn menyipit tak suka ketika lawan bicara Tsuna membuat gerakan gestur, mengajak Tsuna untuk keluar ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi ada apa Avilio?" tanya Tsuna.

Keduanya jalan beriringan, Tsuna dan seorang pria yang usianya tak jauh beda dari Vongola _Decimo_ itu.

Dengan senyuman manis, tangan kanan Avilio meraih pinggang Tsuna. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu menempel sangat dekat padanya. "Kukira kau orang yang—"

"Hentikan, Avilio. Kekasihku itu orangnya _posesif_." Tsuna memberi peringatan tapi tak digubris.

Avilio rasanya ingin berteriak penuh kemenangan. Orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan bos mafia yang paling diincar oleh pembunuh bayaran—sepertinya—dibiarkan sendiri tanpa penjagaan? Dan belum lagi, targetnya sama sekali tidak menyadari maksud tersembunyi. Jika ia tahu rencananya bisa berjalan semulus ini mungkin ia akan—

 _DOR!_

Tubuh Avilio jatuh tak berdaya. Cairan merah mulai menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tsuna menghela napas panjang sesaat, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan menemuka Reborn dengan senjata api favoritnya.

"Apa?" tanya Reborn polos.

Tsuna berjongkok, menatap muka Avilio yang kesakitan. "Kan sudah kubilang tadi, kekasihku ini orangnya _posesif_."— _dan sedikit gila_.

Setelahnya, Tsuna meninggalkan orang itu dan berjalan mendekati Reborn. Insting Tsuna mengatakan kalau _mood_ Reborn sedang buruk saat ini.

Mungkin… karena ada orang lain yang mendekati _miliknya_?

* * *

 **maaf atas keabsuradan drabble2 ini xD udah lama saya ga buat gula macam ni hehehe**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca!**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
